Thanks
by Monica Moss
Summary: Thanksgiving is here, and Danny has a problem. He doesn't know the what Thanksgiving is really all about. Can his friends teach him that Thanksgiving is about gratitude? Will he get his act together before he ruins Thanksgiving for his whole family?


This is a holiday story, with a religious theme. Before I start, I would like to thank those who respect religion, those who are thankful to God, and to those that help them. I would like to thank those that celebrate the true meaning of Thanksgiving, those who read this, and all who will respectfully review it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. I only own my gratitude, and my faith in God.

* * *

Thanks

Grease-dripping turkey danced with the carving knife, mashed potatoes swam in gravy, and salt and pepper shakers lightly sprinkled the whole Thanksgiving spread. Danny's mouth watered at the image of what he'd be eating tomorrow night, and he thought about the appetizing food instead of listening to Mr. Lancer.

"Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked. "It's time to come back to class."

A couple cheerleaders snickered, as Danny's blank stare continued, and drool dripped out of his mouth.

"Mr. Fenton! Stop daydreaming and pay attention!" his teacher commanded.

Unhappily, Danny stopped imagining his Thanksgiving feast. "What?" he snapped.

"It's your turn to share what you said you are most grateful for in your Thanksgiving poem you turned in today. Let's hear it, Fenton."

"Do I have to?" Danny asked.

"Everyone in class is sharing what they're grateful for, and you're the only one who hasn't shared," Mr. Lancer told him.

"Actually, Mr. Lancer, I didn't do it," Danny said. "Unlike you, I have more important things to do than sit around and obsess about poetry."

"Watch out, Fenton. Your backtalk is close to earning you another visit to the principal's office." Lancer warned.

"Although, I'd have to say, there is one thing I'm grateful for," Danny said.

"What would that be, Fenton?"

"I'm not spending my Thanksgiving like you are. You're just a fat old man, eating Thanksgiving alone because no one cares about him enough to eat with him."

"That's enough, Fenton! Go to the principal's office, now!"

After school, Danny's friends went looking for him, until they found him loitering in the science hall.

"There he is!" said Sam. "There's the Thanksgiving pooper."

"Very funny," Danny said dryly.

"Well, it's true. I feel sorry for whoever's eating dinner with you tomorrow. You aren't acting like Thanksgiving's around, and I'm not sure you know what Thanksgiving is."

"Sure I know what Thanksgiving is!" Danny snapped. "It's the holiday where we eat all we can!"

"No, that's not really what Thanksgiving is," Sam said.

"Come on," Tucker said. "You can't pretend Thanksgiving isn't about the food, that's the best part!"

"You don't understand. Thanksgiving is about showing gratitude to others, most importantly God." she explained.

"Well, maybe to you," Tucker said, "but to me, it's all about the food. I'll catch you guys later."

On Thanksgiving Day, Danny hovered around the kitchen. He wasn't really helping to prepare anything; he was just watching everyone else work.

"Mom, when's that cranberry fluff going to be done?" he asked.

"Be patient, Danny," was all she said.

"Can I have a taste?"

"No. You know we need to wait until your Aunt Alicia gets here to eat any of this food."

"This isn't fair!" he whined. "There's a lot of food around me, and I can't taste any of it!"

"Danny, either help prepare dinner, or get out of my kitchen," Maddie ordered.

"What makes you think I'm going to help make dinner?"

"Danny, we're sick of putting up with you. Go to your room until Alicia gets here!" Maddie yelled.

"Okay, whatever," the halfa said, heading out of the kitchen.

* * *

Alone in his room, Danny's insides squirmed. Sam's words about Thanksgiving echoed in his mind: "You don't understand. Thanksgiving is about showing gratitude to others, most importantly God."

"Sam's right," he said. "I haven't been grateful. I've just been thinking about the food. I made fun of Mr. Lancer yesterday, I haven't thanked my friends for anything lately, and I guess I should have worked in the kitchen, instead of just demanding food."

He frowned, "I have to change that. I'm goin' ghost!"

* * *

"Danny Fenton!" Mr. Lancer gasped, "Why are you in my kitchen?"

"I felt bad for you," he admitted, "I know you work hard to make sure your students learn in your English class, and we're not that grateful for what you do. I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I figured I'd come over and help you set up your dinner, even if I can't stay long."

Smiling, Mr. Lancer said, "It's nice to know someone appreciates me. Thank you."

After he helped Mr. Lancer, he flew over to Sam's house. He tapped lightly on her kitchen window.

Opening the window, Sam asked, "Danny? What is it?"

"You were right Sam," he said. "Thanksgiving is about gratitude. I'm sorry I haven't thanked you for helping me with ghosts, homework, and for being my friend."

"Bubbalah?" Sam's grandma called. "Do you want to eat?"

"Yes, coming!" Sam called. "Thanks for stopping by, Danny. Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Oh, no!" he realized, "I've got to hurry back before my parents realize I'm gone!"

* * *

"Danny! If you don't want to come out and greet your aunt, I guess you'll have to stay in there, and eat dinner in your room, not with everyone else!"

Just in time, Danny flew into his room, turned human, and came out. "Mom, I'm sorry I didn't help. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you, Dad, and Jazz?"

His mom smiled, "You can worry about making up for not helping with dinner, but not now, later. Right now, we just need you to come down, so you can greet your aunt, and so we can all eat together."

"Okay, Mom!"

* * *

Seated around the table, Jack reached for the turkey. Maddie slapped his hand, saying, "Not now, Jack! We need to pray first, remember?"

"Oh yeah," he said. "Who's gonna pray?"

"I will," Danny volunteered.

He prayed, "Father in Heaven, thank thee for the chance to eat Thanksgiving as a family. Thank thee for Mom, Dad, Jazz, and Aunt Alicia, and for all they do for our family."

"Thank thee for those who teach us, for our teachers at school, and for our friends. I know they are trying to help us."

"Thank thee that we have food to eat, and that we do not go hungry."

"Thank thee for those who protect our lives, so we still live, and in freedom."

"Thank thee for Thanksgiving, for this reminder to be thankful."

"And please bless this meal, please bless that we will enjoy Thanksgiving and it meaning."

"In the name of the son, Jesus Christ, amen."


End file.
